lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Configuration
Like most mods, the Lord of the Rings Mod adds its own configuration file to the Minecraft game. Players are able to change certain gameplay settings through this file. See also: * Registering mobs with the LOTR alignment system. * Commands, as some parameters can also be influenced by those. Accessing the File The LotR config can be accessed on a PC by opening the start menu and entering %AppData% into the search. From there, all the player needs to do is the follow the path: AppData > Roaming > .minecraft > config > lotr.cfg The lotr file can be opened up using notepad. After the player is done editing the file, it must be saved (default "Ctrl + S"). The mod will then run accordingly the next time Minecraft is launched. Manipulating the Settings As of , the configuration file is divided into five sections. Generally, elements are changed by either altering their integer (I:) or boolean (B:) (true/false) values. You can add your own comments by using the comment tag (#). Note: The settings shown in the config file excerpts below are the default settings for the mod. Some linebreaks were added to the original config-file, and some comment lines broken up, for better readability. The easiest way to reset all configurations to default, is just remove the file and restart your Minecraft. A default file will then be generated by the Mod. Dimension These settings allow the player to alter the IDs of the two new dimensions that the mod adds, which are Middle-earth and Utumno. Usually this is done to avoid ID conflicts with other mods: dimension { I:"Dimension ID: MiddleEarth"=100 I:"Dimension ID: Utumno"=101 } Environment environment { ... } Players are able to: * toggle ambient sounds B:Ambience=true * select the display of clouds # Middle-earth cloud rendering range. # To use vanilla clouds, set this to a non-positive value I:"Cloud range"=1024 * toggle the usage of a Middle-earth styled sky # Toggle the new Middle-earth sky B:"Middle-earth sky"=true * toggle mist forming in the Misty Mountains biome # Toggle mist in the Misty Mountains B:"Misty Misty Mountains"=true * toggle new rain sounds and mist forming during rain # New rain sounds and mist during rain B:"New rain"=true * toggle the presence of sun flares (screen goes white, when you look towads the sun) B:"Sun flare"=true Gameplay gameplay { ... } These options got quite numerous over time. Players now can: * allow banner protection mechanics, as well as whether those banners can protect themselves from being destroyed. B:"Allow Banner Protection"=true B:"Allow Self-Protecting Banners"=true * allow the usage of in Utumno B:"Disable ender chests in Utumno"=false * allow the presence of B:"Enable Bandits"=true * allow conquests B:"Enable Conquests"=true * allow dru *hic* ken sp *hic* ech in the chat B:"Enable Drunken Messages"=true * allow (mainly for servers) B:"Enable Enchanting"=true * allow fast travelling to fixed and custom waypoints B:"Enable Fast Travel"=true * allow enemies to invade other regions B:"Enable Invasions"=true * allow generation, excluding the Ring Portal # Enable or disable the buildable Middle-earth portals # (excluding the Ring Portal). # If disabled, portals can still be made, but will not function B:"Enable Middle-earth Portals"=true * allow Orcs to fight each other in skirmishes B:"Enable Orc Skirmishes"=true * allow (mainly for servers) # Mainly intended for servers. Disable the vanilla potion brewing system, # as it is not 'lore-friendly' B:"Enable Potion Brewing"=true * allow titles to be displayed in the chat B:"Enable Titles"=true * allow if players can have positive alignment to mortal enemies # Factions dislike if a player has + alignment with enemy factions B:"Enable alignment drain"=true * configure lotr and vanilla enchanting system (mainly for servers) # Intended for servers. If enabled, enchantments will be automatically # removed from combat items B:"Enchanting: Auto-remove vanilla enchants"=false # Enable the LOTR enchanting system: if disabled, # prevents newly crafted items, # loot chest items, etc. from having modifiers applied, # but does not affect existing modified items B:"Enchanting: LOTR System"=true # Enable the vanilla enchanting system: if disabled, # prevents players from enchanting items, # but does not affect existing enchanted items B:"Enchanting: Vanilla System"=false * allow feasting on # Food can always be eaten regardless of hunger B:"Feast Mode"=true * decide if player locations are shown on the map # Force hide or show players' map locations. # 0 = per-player (default), 1 = force hide, 2 = force show I:"Force Hide/Show Map Locations"=0 * allow waypoints and region names to be displayed on the map B:"Generate map features"=true * decide, how fast the player gets # Food meter decreases more slowly B:"Hunger changes"=true * configure Middle-earth respawning # Threshold distance from spawn for applying Middle-earth respawning # when the player's spawn point is a bed I:"Middle-earth Respawning: Bed Threshold"=5000 # If enabled, when a player dies in Middle-earth far from their spawn point, # they will respawn somewhere near their death point instead B:"Middle-earth Respawning: Enable"=true # Maximum possible range to place the player from their death point I:"Middle-earth Respawning: Max Respawn Range"=1500 # Minimum possible range to place the player from their death point I:"Middle-earth Respawning: Min Respawn Range"=500 # Threshold distance from spawn for applying Middle-earth respawning # when the player's spawn point is the world spawn (no bed) I:"Middle-earth Respawning: World Threshold"=2000 * allow sheep to drop mutton # Enable or disable sheep dropping the mod's mutton items B:"Mutton Drops"=true * allow to bestow bounty hunting (hunting down players on servers) and normal mini-quests # Allow NPCs to generate mini-quests to kill enemy players B:"NPCs give bounty mini-quests"=true B:"NPCs give mini-quests"=true * allow to be moved from their # Prevent transport of structure-bound traders beyond this distance # outside their initial home range (0 = disabled) I:"Prevent trader transport range"=0 * set the cooldown time for banner protected areas # Cooldown time (in ticks) between appearances of # the warning message for banner-protected land I:"Protection Warning Cooldown"=20 * allow to be crafted B:"Remove Golden Apple recipes"=true * allow to be crafted B:"Remove diamond armour recipes"=false GUI (Graphical User Interface) gui { ... } * alter the position of the alignment bar on the screen in terms of x and y. # Configure the x-position of the alignment bar on-screen. # Negative values move it left, positive values right I:"Alignment x-offset"=0 # Configure the y-position of the alignment bar on-screen. # Negative values move it up, positive values down I:"Alignment y-offset"=0 * allow alignment bar appear onscreen outside of Middle-earth or Utumno. # If set to false, the alignment bar will only be shown in Middle-earth. # If set to true, it will be shown in all dimensions B:"Always show alignment"=false * allow Elven blades to when enemies are near. B:"Animated Elven blade glow"=true * allow balrogs to have wings # Choose your side in the legendary debate... B:"Balrog Wings"=true * select if is used or not # Use the mod's custom main menu screen B:"Custom main menu"=true * toggle the display of alignment above other players' heads (useful in servers) # Enable or disable the rendering of other players' # alignment values above their heads B:"Display alignment above head"=true * allow the display of the quest tracker B:"Enable quest tracker"=true * allow the display of fellow player health bars B:"Fellow Player Health Bars"=true * move the quest tracker to the right # Display the quest tracker on the right-hand side # of the screen instead of the left B:"Flip quest tracker"=false * allow the display of health bars and weapons for hired units. B:"Hired NPC Health Bars"=true B:"Hired NPC Icons"=true * decide wether the speech is displayed in chat or above the head of s or both # If set to true, NPC speech will appear on-screen with the NPC. # If set to false, it will be sent to the chat box B:"Immersive Speech"=true # Toggle whether speech still shows in the chat box # when Immersive Speech is enabled B:"Immersive Speech Chat Logs"=false * display the number of silver coins in your inventory and in pouches B:"Inventory coin counts"=true * toggle the display of map labels for the ordinary and the conquest map B:"Map Labels"=true B:"Map Labels - Conquest"=true * toggle the display of the melee attack meter B:"Melee attack meter"=true * enable OSRS Map # It's throwback time. (Requires game restart) B:"OSRS Map"=false * configure the onscreen compass B:"On-screen Compass"=true # Display co-ordinates and biome below compass B:"On-screen Compass Extra Info"=true * display the map in normal or sepia colours # Display the Middle-earth map in sepia colours B:"Sepia Map"=false Miscellaneous misc { ... } * check for new mod versions # Disable this if you will be playing offline B:"Check for updates"=true * display the name of playing music track # Display the name of a LOTR music track when it begins playing B:"Display music track"=false * fix various bugs # Disable usage of @a, @r, etc. in the /msg command, # to prevent exploiting it as a player locator B:"Fix /msg exploit"=true # Fix a major source of server lag caused # by the vanilla mob spawning system B:"Fix mob spawning lag"=true # Fix a vanilla crash caused by having # render distance > 16 in the options.txt. # NOTE: This will not run if Optifine is installed B:"Fix render distance"=true * configure lotr mod music # Maximum time (seconds) between LOTR menu music tracks I:"Menu Music Interval: Max."=20 # Minimum time (seconds) between LOTR menu music tracks I:"Menu Music Interval: Min."=10 # Maximum time (seconds) between LOTR music tracks I:"Music Interval: Max."=150 # Minimum time (seconds) between LOTR music tracks I:"Music Interval: Min."=30 * reduce server lag caused by spawning # Tick interval between mob spawn cycles # (which are then run multiple times to compensate). # Higher values may reduce server lag I:"Mob spawn interval"=0 * allow broadcasting the Hobbit-slayer achievement in the chat # For servers: Disable broadcasting of the 'Hobbit Slayer' achievement, # to protect new evil players from being persecuted B:"Protect Hobbit Killers"=false * allow the mod's language update helper # Run the mod's language file update helper on launch - # see .minecraft/mods/LOTR_UpdatedLangFiles/readme.txt B:"Run language update helper"=true * configure timelapse mode for structure spawners # Structure spawners generate as a timelapse instead of instantly. # WARNING: May be buggy. See also the command /strTimelapse B:"Structure Timelapse"=false # Structure timelapse interval (in ms) between each block placement I:"Structure Timelapse Interval"=5 Category:Gameplay Category:Commands